universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Katswell
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - T.U.F.F Blaster Kitty get her blaster she got from T.U.F.F. HQ and fire at the opponents, much like Fox's Neutral B Move. However, her blaster is chargable to give more damage, similar to Smash's Neutral B when charged. However, while it does give more damage, it move slower and take longer to recharged. Side B - Dynamite Toss Kitty get a stick of dynamite and throw it at the ground. If you hold Side - B, you can hold it. If you let go of Side - B, you throw it stranght at an opponents. Damaged are given when: *The opponents hit the expoditon once it hit the ground - 7% to 11% damages *The opponents get hit by the dynamite and exploded - 13% to 18% damages WARNING: If you hold Side - B longer than 3 seconds, the dynamite will explode in your hand and you will take damages. Up B - Grappling Hook Gun Kitty use her grappling hook gun at a near by platform and use it to get back up there. Use Up and Down to move Kitty. Notes: If she holding a item, you might move up slower, dependeing on what the item is. (The weakest is the Banana Peels and the strongest is the Cracker Launcher). Down B - Kitten Claws Kitty get her extreamly sharp claws out and use it to increase her attack and speed, which can give more damage. This will only last for 5 seconds and will take 8 seconds to reused this move again. This move can also make you jump higher for a easier chance of getting to high platform. Final Smash - Satelite Problem Kitty fires for T.U.F.F. Blaster in the air where it accidently hit a satelite, causing it to fall into the center of the stage and make the screen flash, clearing the stage. The only way for the opponents to dodged this Final smash is to either leave to the end of the screen or use a shield (Which will only stun the opponents for 10 seconds) KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kitty Katswell is the deuteragonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She is the 2nd Fastest Character. (First one being Classic Amy Rose) *Her Up - B automaticly lock on to the nearest platform. *Her Side - B is best used to destroy traps container. (Ex: Capsale that explode instead of dropping an item.) *In her Natural B move, It take shorter time to charge the blaster then alot of characters. Cons *However, You can't really move left or right while charging. *Dispite her Attack being good, even with claws out, Her defence is not her best. *Her Final Smash can sometime give her damage and knocked her a few feet away from where she was standing. *There a 45% Chance of her Side - B move being a dud when it hit the ground. Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kitty Katswell Hair and Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *In Her Final Smash Picture, Her Mugen Opponent is Jesse by The_None Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:T.U.F.F Puppy Category:Nickelodeon Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Adult Category:Cat Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Smart Character Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets